Prendados
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Lo cierto es que a veces los comentarios de Nico daban justo en el clavo de tan rebuscados que eran, nadie podía negar eso. Aunque, bien decían por ahí que el amor era capaz de ablandar hasta a la más fría de las personas.


**De acuerdo, dejemos las cosas claras desde el principio: no se suponía que escribiera esto.**

 **Sucedió que, hace mucho tiempo, mi hermana me vino con la oración alrededor de la cual gira esta historia, pero yo lo dije que era demasiado absurda, incluso para mí. Luego se me ocurrió el resto de la conversación.**

 **Se suponía que sólo participaría dos veces en el concurso, pero luego... idea salvaje apareció. Decidí que cuatro horas eran suficientes para escribir esto, que casi es un drabble, y que podría hacerlo (y miren, aún faltan dos horas y media para que acabe el día, así que por lo menos sé calcular mi tiempo).**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y, por cierto, ahora que sale el tema de mi hermana, ella también estará participando en este reto, con el nombre de Zuette.**

 **Para aquellos confundidos que no saben de qué estoy hablando, me refiero al Reto "Solangelo Fever" en el que esta historia participa, organizado por el foro el Monte Olimpo, así que dense una vuelta por ahí.**

 **Y, como ya saben, los personajes, además de Aila, no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.** **¡Espero que disfruten la historia!**

* * *

 ** _Prendados_**

* * *

Nico di Angelo era toda una personalidad en el Campamento Mestizo, y eso podría haber sido porque era uno de los héroes que habían peleado durante las dos últimas grandes guerras que los semidioses habían enfrentado, o porque tenía un poder casi inconmensurable, pero no era así.

Nico era conocido tanto en el Campamento Mestizo como en el Campamento Júpiter por el nivel de sarcasmo, bien o malintencionado que imprimía en cada una de sus palabras.

Aunque, bien decían por ahí que el amor era capaz de ablandar hasta a la más fría de las personas.

Lo cierto es que era posible citar esas ocasiones en las que eso había ocurrido con ejemplos casi infinitos, pero los otros semidioses no podían sino reconocer que algunas veces los comentarios de Nico daban justo en el clavo de tan rebuscados que eran.

Y nada podía ilustrar mejor este hecho que un incidente en el que Nico, sin razón aparente, se apareció en la enfermería.

Con toda sinceridad, su presencia ahí no representaba nada extraño, pues tras la guerra contra Gea él había adoptado la costumbre de pasarse por la enfermería al menos una vez diariamente —con frecuencia muchas más— para "echar una mano" o, dicho en buen cristiano, para pasar un rato con Will.

Era por esto, en buena parte, que tanto los hijos de Apolo como los pacientes se habían acostumbrado a verlo por ahí e, incluso, le señalaban el lugar en donde se encontraba el rubio sin necesidad de que Nico lo preguntara siquiera.

Sin embargo, poco después del final de la guerra contra los Gigantes, Aila, una de las hermanas más jóvenes de Will se había marchado a pasar un par de semanas con su familia mortal, y por ello se había perdido parte del drama-sátira-comedia que se vivía dentro de la enfermería y de la cabaña 7.

Y es que, aunque nada era formal aún, todos en el campamento —en los _dos_ campamentos— sabían que Will estaba prendado de Nico —lo había estado desde la guerra contra Cronos—, y que lo mismo podía decirse del hijo de Hades, a pesar de que ese par de idiotas eran demasiado cobardes como para decir nada en voz alta.

Aunque, en honor a la verdad, sus hermanos habían puesto a Aila al corriente de los chismes más importantes nada más la chica había puesto un pie dentro del campamento, de manera tal que ese día, cuando Nico entró en la enfermería, el semidiós no pudo sino sorprenderse porque en lugar de alguien conocido se topó con una chica a la que nunca había visto, pero que no tardó en reconocer como una hija de Apolo debido a sus brillantes ojos azules y lacio cabello rubio que le caía por la espalda, a pesar de que ella sabía perfectamente quién era Nico di Angelo, no obstante que ella insistía en que los semidioses de su cabaña exageraban cuando describían la forma en la que el hijo de Hades llegaba a preguntar por Will cuando no lo veía.

Eso hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de verlo en vivo.

Estaba Aila de espaldas a la puerta del edificio, ocupada en vendarle el brazo derecho a una hija de Deméter cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Nada más voltearse, reconoció al hijo de Hades, a quien le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó, girando sobre sí misma para quedar de frente a Nico, tratando de no dejar entrever que sabía _justamente_ la razón de que ese chico estuviera ahí.

—Debes de ser una hija de Apolo, ¿cierto? —inquirió Nico tras una leve inspección.

—Aila —asintió ella, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el muchacho.

—Nico di Angelo —replicó el hijo de Hades, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida mientras tomaba la mano que se le ofrecía y la estrechaba entre la suya.

Aila lo miró, como preguntando nuevamente qué se le ofrecía, gracias a lo cual Nico pareció recordar que su incursión a la enfermería era de _suma_ importancia y no una mera casualidad.

—Bueno, yo… —comenzó el hijo de Hades, tartamudeando—. Me preguntaba si sabrías dónde se encuentra Will, tu hermano. De verdad, de verdad necesito hablarle a _solas_ —afirmó, al parecer sin darse cuenta siquiera de la gracia de lo que acababa de decir.

El trabajo más duro que Aila había tenido que enfrentar hasta entonces era una pelea contra dos _empusas_. Pues bien, el mantener una cara formal y contener la risa en ese momento estuvo a punto de superar su anterior hazaña.

Sin embargo, poco tiempo tuvo Aila para responder, pues en ese momento Will salió de una de las habitaciones del fondo de la enfermería.

Tan pronto sus ojos cerúleos se cruzaron con las obsidianas del hijo de Hades, Nico ensanchó su sonrisa y prácticamente voló hacia el hijo de Apolo de tan rápido que corría, sin dedicarle una segunda mirada a Aila o a ningún otro —lo cual estuvo bastante bien, pues permitió a la chica estallar en carcajadas sin que le importara el ser discreta—, como si sólo pudiera ver a Will; como si sólo existieran ellos dos.

Y, descubrió Aila mientras se volvía sobre su hombro para ver a su hermano tras controlar su risa, Will tenía una mirada idéntica en los ojos.

En definitiva, "prendados" era poco decir para esos dos.

* * *

 **Antes que nada... ¡por favor no me golpeen! Como dije antes, se que esta es probablemente la idea más estúpida que hayan visto o escuchado, pero la imagen mental de una chica rubia conteniendo la risa mientras Nico decía tontería y media era demasiado tentadora. Acháquenlo a la falta de sueño.**

 **¡No se olviden de votar! ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
